


Ride on me No Ride with me

by Choni_Lover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: Toni has never actually been out of the city Riverdale, unless of course you count the handful of times Toni has gone to Greendale for some Serpent business. So Cheryl takes it upon herself to show her girlfriend a life outside the mini city for their six month anniversary.





	Ride on me No Ride with me

Cheryl was really surprised to hear Toni has never been to an amusement park before or even outside Riverdale. So she decides for their six months that’s where they’re going.

“This place is so huge!” Toni’s eyes get wide as she looks around excitingly. Which in turn makes Cheryl giggle while they hold hands walking in to the park.

“I’m a bit surprised you’ve never been to one but I guess you’ve never really left Riverdale have you?” Toni shakes her head, “Nope.” While popping the P at the end just how Cheryl loves when Toni does that. “Well come on baby there’s so much to see, starting with the roller coasters this way.”

As they’re standing in line listening to the riders scream over their heads Toni starts to get a bit scared, “Do we have to ride these first? Can’t we start with something smaller like the water log ride we passed? That seemed fun.” Cheryl shakes her head and letting go of Toni’s hand to cross her arms, “Babe that was a kid ride, how is someone who gets in knife fights, bar fights, jumping fights, and in a gang get scared by a little roller coaster?” Cheryl inter-gates as Toni gasps, “uhm little?! This things huge! And fights won’t splatter me in the ground or get me stuck in the middle of the air.” Cheryl huffs, “Toni stop being dramatic you’ve never been on one and it’s not that big of a deal they’re fun. Now stop fussing because were next,” as Cheryl uncrosses her arms and grabs Toni’s arm dragging her in the cart. As Cheryl shows Toni how to buckle up the guy comes around and checks all the seats, “I don’t think he pushed my bar down tight enough what if I fall out?!” “Toni I swear if one more word comes out of your mouth I’m leaving you on this roller coaster for good.” Before Toni could get another word out the ride takes off. Toni freezes in fear as the ride starts rolling to the top. Cheryl feeling bad for snapping earlier leans over and plants a kiss on Toni’s cheek and grabs her hand, “don’t forget to scream baby.” The ride plumbers down and Toni indeed did not forget to scream all while never letting go of her girlfriends hand.

Cheryl’s laughing when they get off the ride, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you scream before! Come on let’s go look at our pictures they took of us on the ride!” “They take our picture?!” Toni groans as Cheryl drags them over and much to Toni’s fear her face indeed showed it on the photo. Cheryl laughs harder than she’s ever had. “I’m going to buy one.”

After a few more rides Toni sees a Churro stand and excitingly drags Cheryl over wanting to buy one. Soon Toni comes back with a Churro in her hand sticking it in Cheryl’s face telling her to take a bite. As Cheryl takes a bite she moans a bit at the wonderful taste so Toni takes that time to lay a quick peck on her as Toni licks her lips afterwards moaning back, “Yum you taste like sugar and cinnamon.” They giggle, but a few feet away noticeable to Cheryl she sees a few mom’s glare at them, Toni stares where Cheryl is looking and looks back at her girlfriend seeing she has tears in her eyes a bit. I mean why shouldn’t she? Their way of thinking is what lead to Cheryl being locked up not to long ago and was subjected to torture. Toni whispers in her ear, “hey baby,” When Cheryl doesn’t respond she tries again, “baby hey don’t look at them look at me Cheryl.” Toni pulls on her girlfriends hand as Cheryl looks up at Toni as Toni tells her to take another bite of her Churro. Cheryl takes a bite and closes her eyes savoring the taste, Toni takes that time to flip off the women glaring at them which in turn shocks the mom’s as they scurry away with their children. Toni feels bad for those kids growing up with such closed minded parents she knows first hand from her girlfriend how awful it could be. If she were honest she knows the injection marks where the nuns stabbed Cheryl ended up scaring and not a night goes by where Cheryl doesn’t stare at them and apologizes to Toni for being so ugly, which in turn breaks her heart cause the redhead is anything but ugly. She turns to Cheryl, “Since we ate a bit of a snack let’s go check out some of these cool games I’ve seen. Got to win my baby a prize” As Toni winks and Cheryl blushes and smiles softly as she lets Toni pull her off to the games.

Cheryl is a little nervous letting Toni try these games as much as she loves her baby she knows she can be a bit of a sore loser. She thinks back to the time when a couple weeks ago they were staying with Fangs while the emancipation from Cheryl’s mother was being finalized, Toni and Fangs were playing some card game on the table while Cheryl was reading her book in the corner she was interrupted by Fangs cheering for winning for the fifth time much to Toni’s dismay she jumped up and accused Fangs of cheating of some kind and stormed out of the trailer for hours. She did end up returning that night crawling into bed with Cheryl apologizing over and over about her behavior. Cheryl knows how these games can cheat and she knows Toni was serious about winning her a prize. Toni wanted to play the game of popping balloons with a dart. Little did Toni know they had fans blowing on the bottom so every time Toni threw a dart perfectly the fan would make the dart blow out of the balloons way. After the fifth try and creating a line Cheryl stepped in, “baby maybe we should try a different game there’s tons you’d be good at.” Toni huffs in annoyance and pushes Cheryl away lightly, “no I can do this it’s just a game of throwing darts I do this at the bar all the time.” But after missing for the sixth time Toni’s face got red. Before the tenant or Cheryl could step in something swoops by Cheryl’s and the tenants head that made a loud pop. Cheryl and the tenant whip their heads to see Toni had thrown her switchblade at the balloon to heavy for the fans to blow out of the way. The tenants mouth dropped as Toni gleams with joy and claps her hands, “Baby! Did you see that?! I won a prize!” Cheryl didn’t have it in her heart to argue seeing her so happy and I guess neither did the tenant though Cheryl although she believed it was mostly out of fear as she shakily hands over the biggest prize they had which Cheryl and the tenant both knew she didn’t deserve, along with Toni’s switchblade. Toni thanks the girl and hands Cheryl the big bear as if it was the Nobel prize, “here baby this is for you.” Cheryl gleams and takes her hand as they walk off.

As the sun was starting to set Cheryl says, “hey baby let’s go ride the Ferris Wheel.” Toni playfully rolls her eyes she thought the whole sunset Ferris wheel was a little cliche but she goes along knowing it would make her princess happy.

They had to sit a little closer than usual since Toni didn’t want to part from their bear they decided to name Choni much to their argument they had earlier on the name. “Baby my name is Cheryl like Sh, not Ch so obviously it’s prounced Sh-oni not Ch-oni.” As the ride starts to go up Toni speaks, “Baby this has been one of the best days of my life, I’ve never been out of Riverdale before but now that I know there is actually a world out here it’s hard to go back to that ugly place I call home," Toni grabs Cheryl's hand and looks into her eyes lovingly, "But these past six months with you it’s opened my eyes to so much more to life. Thank you.” Cheryl wipes her tears away, “It’s you i should thank, you are the first person to show interest towards me. The real me not Cheryl Blossom but just Cheryl who has only herself to give no status and no money and no brother to be a shadow in. You never left my side and you saved me from myself.” They lean and kiss as they reach the top of the wheel. Toni pulls Cheryl's hand to pull her closer and keeps kissing her. Cheryl doesn’t complain as she reaches her hand to Toni’s back neck to help pull her in. After a few minutes they pull away. They keep their foreheads together as the ride slowly brings them down. By then it’s dark outside and Cheryl looks around and gleams and shrieks. “Come on baby! I got one other thing to show you,” Toni gets kind of scared as she grabs the bear, “It better not be another roller coaster.” Cheryl drags her to the middle of the amusement park and Toni grows more confused, “Uhm Cheryl?” Cheryl takes the bear from Toni’s hands. “Don’t ask and close your eyes.” Toni does as she’s told and closes them. After a few Cheryl tells her to open. She gasps as she sees Bugs Bunny in front of her waving. Toni freaks, “Bugs Bunny?!! Cheryl how did you know he’s my favorite Loony Toon?!” Toni goes to hug Bugs Bunny, Cheryl giggles as she gets another worker to take Toni’s photo with the Loony Toon. “I have my ways.” They take a few photos including Toni kissing the Bunnys cheek and by then Cheryl got a bit jealous and shoos the bunny away and pays the dude for the pictures.

As they finally got home late Cheryl gets ready for bed in their bathroom as she comes out she notices Toni isn’t in the bedroom as Choni is staring at them on the bed. Cheryl quietly walks out down the hall to hear Toni talking to Fangs very quickly and excitingly about how her day at the amusement park went. Cheryl smiles knowing she indeed picked the perfect place for their six months.


End file.
